Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 00
by Uesuri Raussan
Summary: Ken, Ryou, and Uesuri, three best friends bounded together by an event several years ago, now, they have been chosen to save the Digital World from an unknown threat. This story will grow darker later on, which is why I put a PG-13 rating up.
1. Journey into the Unknown

Episode 1: Journey into the Unknown  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or anything affiliated with it, I do not own Ken or Ryou or any of the Digimon mentioned in this fanfiction, I do, however, own Uesuri.  
  
  
  
"Yawn…argh…" A young boy rubbed his eyes as he lifted himself out of bed. He seemed rather young, about ten years old. Dressed in his pajamas, he stood at the desk where his computer resided. He ran his hand across his short blue hair. "You've got mail, " the computer spoke in a mechanical tone. His sleepy eyes, an even deeper blue than his hair, saw a small dinosaur carry mail from one mail box to the other, showing that the mail had been sent.  
  
"Uesuri! Breakfast is ready!" a feminine voice screamed upstairs to Uesuri. Before heading down to breakfast, he quickly checked his email, which read, "It's Ryou. Meet me after school with Ken, we'll all hang out." Closing the mail quickly, he yanked on a pair of shorts, while pulling a brown t-shirt over his head. Putting himself into overdrive, he rushed down the stairs and ran past his mother rather speedily. Grabbing the pop tart out of her hand, he proclaimed, "I'm late for school!" With that he vanished out the door.  
  
"So, Uesuri, looks like we're going to have another tardy again, aye?" A young boy laughed along with his black haired friend beside him. "Heh, looks that way Ryou. But Ken! You're late? That's not normal for our Mr. Straight A student slash teacher's pet!" Ryou and Uesuri laughed somewhat, but Ken had a look of embarrassment on his face. Ken was the shy type and never spoke much. He was the book smart, brain type.  
  
Suddenly, the school bell for class rang, causing an awful racket. The three boys started to run towards their school. It was the same as their other days of school; getting called down by the teacher, firing spit wads at each other. Finally, the school bell rang, showing that school was over for the day. The three boys, happy to be released from prison, headed for Ryou's.  
  
"So… what're we gonna do today, Ryou?" Uesuri gave Ryou a look of expectation, hoping that today would be like every other day. They were all good friends, and they enjoyed time with each other, like all friends should.  
  
"Well… since you're the computer expert… I got some kinda email with a virus, called Dig.exu2. It looks like a virus anyhow, and my computer's been blinking on and off all by itself. It's a pain, I'm telling you!" Uesuri blinked somewhat. "Never heard of that kinda virus… I'll have to check on it." And with that they arrived at Ryou's house on the west side of Odaiba, Japan.  
  
The computer screen reflected into Ues' dark eyes. "Hum…doesn't look threatening. But it's interesting, there's no file size, and yet it's doing this much..." He opened the file using an install program, just to see what would happen, to check its size, and to see what it was affecting. Maybe it was just a program gone insane? And then he could simply uninstall it.  
  
"Looks like a install program to me." He paused, furrowing his brow, "Although it's odd, there's no .exe ending." Ryou blinked and looked towards Ken, who remained silent, amazed by the graphics of the supposed game. A world map seemed to pulse on the screen. The "map" was of someplace foreign, with large chunks of land, separated by vast oceans, dotted with a few small islands. Despite the oceans, it was mostly land. "Wow, it must be some kinda cool new game or something!" Uesuri exclaimed as he double clicked on a selection screen. He then saw a list of file names: File Island, Server, HTTP, WWW. After eyeing the list a moment, he said, "Hum… File Island it is!" Double clicking again, the three young boys disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
"Ryou, it doesn't look like we're in Odaiba anymore…" Ken looked around the deserted area, only to hear a childish sounding squeak from behind him. "Ken-chan!!!" A small, worm like creature clung to Ken's face, knocking him over. "OFF, off, get it OFF!" Ken howled, squealing and rolling across the grassy plain they had landed on. Ryou, who had landed flat on his face, stood up and dusted himself off, a rather annoyed look on his face. "What is…this place…? And… where is Uesuri?" Ryou blinked, surveying the surrounding area.  
  
"Just my luck I'd land in a tree away from everyone…!" Uesuri, a rather disgruntled look on his face, shook himself to rid himself of the debris and leaves that had made their homes in his clothes. He screamed towards his friends, who were in his direct view below. Though they were some distance away, he violently ripped an acorn from the tree, which smacked Ryou in the center of his forehead. The boy looked towards Uesuri, and rubbed his forehead, an irritated look on his face. Ken continued to roll on the ground with the worm like creature clinging to his face. "Hey, you going to hang around there forever or are you going to come down, boy?!" Ryou howled at him.  
  
"Just lemme—AHHH!" The branch supporting Uesuri broke, and he fell to the ground, landing on his head. He twitched for a few moments, as a sweat drop appeared. Dusting himself off, he edged towards the others. While the rather abused boy made his way there, Ryou finally noticed that something was stuck to Ken's face "Ken-channnnn! Stop rolling, it hurts!" the creature squeaked again. "Ahh!! It's going to implant its eggs in me like in that one movie with those aliens!" Despite the previous outburst, Ken blinked and stopped abruptly, seeing the gentle features of the harmless creature. "I've been waiting here so long, Ken-chan, every since my Digitama hatched!" Uesuri blinked and looked towards the creature, then pointed at Ken's waist. "What's that thing there?" Ken reached down, after pulling the worm off his face, and began to press a few buttons, not knowing what he was doing. "Digi…vice?"  
  
"Digivice? What's that?! You didn't have that before you came here, right?" Uesuri crossed his arms, continuing, "…At least I don't think so." The wormlike creature piped up, "Oh, that's simple, you're my partner! I was made to be your partner, Ken-chan." Uesuri blinked, "Hey buddy, give us some answers here, you know what's going on, right?" The creature blinked " Well, first with the introductions! I'm Wormmon, and you're in the Digital World! You're going to save us!" Wormmon gave a bright smile to Uesuri, which made the boy blink somewhat. "..Save you? I can barely do my homework, let alone save some world with talking worm people! How do I know this isn't some trick?!" Before Wormmon could answer, a loud roar erupted, and from the trees marched a large dinosaur like creature, his skin a fiery crimson color. "Oh no, Tyrannomon! He's a ruthless Digimon who hunts his pray down until he can't go anymore!" The creature began to charge at the new foursome.  
  
To be continued…:O! 


	2. Explosive punch! Shrouded in flames, V-m...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or anything affiliated with it, I do not own Ken or Ryou or any of the Digimon mentioned in this fan fiction, I do, however, own Uesuri.  
  
Recap: Last time Uesuri, Ken, and Ryou accidentally entered the Digital World through an odd program and landed in an open field, Ken found himself with an odd Device simply called 'Digivice' and a small Worm like Digimon, promptly named Wormmon, but after a short introduction, a large Dinosaur type creature, Tyrannomon, attacked them. What will become of them, and what is the connection between Ken, the Digivice, and Wormmon?  
  
  
  
Episode 2  
  
Explosive punch! Shrouded in flames, V-mon!  
  
  
  
Ken, Ryou, Uesuri, and Wormmon stared on in a slight shock towards the charging creature heading towards them..they just got to the Digital World, after all the things they went through. Their lives, flashing before their very eyes until a loud battle cry knocked some sense into the three boys and the small Worm type creature.  
  
"V-Mon Head!" A echoing, but somewhat girly voice exclaimed, the bushes around the planes they were in parting as a blue streak flew out of nowhere towards the large Dinosaur type creature, which landed head on, straight into his chest. The Dinosaur type Digimon stumbled back, only stunned for the least bit.  
  
"Another one?!" Ryou let out, the young boys brown hair seemed still a mess from the landing, Ken and Uesuri stayed quiet, staring towards the Digimon that just saved them. Wormmon seemed to now be in a fighting pose, standing in front of the three shocked boys. "Now that V-Mon's here, we have a chance!" The creature said with hope in his tone.  
  
All three boys spoke at once "V-Mon!?". The creature landed on its feet beside Wormmon, his eyes narrowing "Yea, I'm V-Mon, you act like you haven't seen a Digimon befor-" V-Mon was cut off as the Tyrannomon glowed for a brief second.  
  
"Tyrannomon…slide evolution! Dark Tyrannomon!"  
  
Uesuri began to get a headache from all this"….I can't process all this! "He shook his head slightly as Ken seemed to step out in front of them, clutching the Device "Do it Wormmon!" Ken himself wondered about the sudden outburst and the small creature nodded.  
  
"Fire Blast!" The Dark Tyrannomon called out as a large flaming ball of energy flew out of his mouth directly towards the group, V-Mon quickly knocked over all three boys with a simple tackle, the attack going over head" Here's out chance! Sticky Net!" What appeared to look like a web propelled from the small creatures open mouth and spun around the Dark Tyrannomon, the creature roared and struggled, trying to break what he could of the web, the web broke easily, but not before V-Mon got back onto his feet and charged forward.  
  
"Boom…Boom…Punch!" V-Mon said in a small tone, which echoed, causing it to sound larger. His fists were set ablaze as he hauled his left fist back and swung it straight towards the Dark Tyrannomons chest, causing it to gasp out in pain, followed by another to his Adams Apple, causing the creature to fall over, dead. The creature howled and disappeared suddenly, a small egg like object flying away in the sky.  
  
"Look at that…piece of cake" V-Mon said proudly, standing up, his chest puffed out. "But I distracted him, right Ken-Chan!" Wormmon smiled, and the boy felt as if he knew the creature already. "I could have taken him on my own.." V-Mon chuckled slightly. Ryou was all too confused by all this, so was Uesuri, but Ken seemed to be taking it easily, what a surprise.  
  
"…So you're the humans who are suppose to save us? Doing a good job, aren't you when we have to save you..!" The V-Mon had a cocky attitude, but he was joking around still. " And I see you finally found your partner Wormmon, congrats." "Thanks but…what about your partner, shouldn't one of these humans be it?" The boys were looking back and forth at each other now.." Ok, now that the threat is over, explain to us what this is all about?" Uesuri said, and Ken gave a firm nod.  
  
Wormmon blinked slightly" Two of you are suppose to be the Chosen Children of legend, basically, you're our saviors." The creature began to pace around while speaking, the three boys listening " A long time ago there was a war between Good and Evil, Good was represented by Light, Hope, Friendship, and Courage, while Evil was represented by Lust, Greed, and Darkness. The resulting battle ended in the Paladin appearing, a combination of all of those pure intentions, and a champion of Darkness appearing. The story goes that the fight was going all and well until the Demon actually dragged the Paladin down to Digital Hell itself, where he defeated and broke the being apart, spreading him across the Digital World… you're suppose to be the key to finding those warriors and we're suppose to guard you until that moment"  
  
The boys were..well, shocked, so they were supposed to be some savior? Sent to save some world that they had no idea about…"One of you, although not a Chosen, is suppose to be the most important member, you will contain the dark spirits we fight, those who are naturally evil."  
  
"..Enough with the story telling, it's getting nightfall…we should set up camp." Ken yawned and stretched out, and soon all three boys found themselves laying down on a matt of leaves, all three wondering what, why, and how this came to be.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Explode! Golden flames of Courage, Magna...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or anything affiliated with it, such as Ken or Ryou or any of the Digimon mentioned, I do, however, own Uesuri.  
  
Recap: It appeared as if our heroes were about to get devoured at the hands of Tyrannomon, but a warrior stepped in, named V-Mon!. This small blue Digimon gave them the advantage they needed and with Wormmon as a distraction, he destroyed the threat! Now there reason for being in the Digital World has been revealed, they are the saviors sent to save it...but will they live up to what's in store for them?  
  
Episode 3  
  
Explode! Golden flames of Courage, Magnamon!  
  
"God is it cold!" The three boys let out in unison as they stepped out of the jungle and into the arctic. Ken noted a sign that said 'Freezeland' to the corner, looking towards the Wormmon on his shoulders, he spoke towards Wormmon"..Why did we come this way? Maybe we should turn around."  
  
"No way! This is our first stop in the journey to resurrect the Legendary Paladin! The Ice Sanctuary should be somewhere close to here, there we'll find Angemon, he's an old and wise Digimon with a pure heart and one of the last remaining warriors in the great war!" Wormmon said with some hope in his voice.  
  
"You talk too much...we should just worry about the mumbo-jumbo when we get there"V-Mon yawned and then jumped in front of everyone, pointing between Uesuri and Ryou. "And while we're at it, which one of you is going to carry me! It's no fair that Mr. Green there gets to ride on Ken's shoulders just because he's Mr. Chosen's pet!"  
  
Uesuri now has a large sweatdrop hanging over the side of his head as V-Mon is now shown on his shoulders, being carried through Freezeland...it was nothing but Ice and a few..Mailboxes? The three boys rushed towards the Mail Box, V-Mon and Wormmon almost falling over.  
  
"Hey, think we could mail something home? You know, tell our parents that we're alright and whatnot?" Ryou said, looking over to Wormmon "Those are useless, we still don't know what they're used for" All three of the boys sweatdropped as V-Mon knocked Uesuri on the head"Get going! We hafta meet ol Angel boy!"  
  
"A village!" Ken exclaimed and pointed towards a group if Igloos with....snowman going about their business. Uesuri, Ken, and Ryou looked between each other as Wormmon once again spoke" It's the arctic, what do you expect? Those are Yukidarumon, adult level Digimon, they love the cold so don't be surprised to see many more Digimon like them..this is the Digital World after all, I don't know what world you're from, but it must be really different..." He trailed off as they rushed off towards the village.  
  
The Yukidarumon scattered at the sight of the foreign creatures, rushing and putting up things and hiding in their houses. Ken blinked slightly as he walked towards one of the houses and nodded"..Go away" a deep voice said. Uesuri and Ryou were inspecting a large building"...Leave us alone, we didn't do anything wrong, don't hurt us!" An old voice said "Let us in, we want to speak!" Ryou let out. The Yukidarumon just kept repeating the same phrase over and over again "Don't hurt us! Please go!"  
  
Uesuri and Ryou seemed to get impatient, they nodded towards each other and charged the door, knocking it over as they stumbled in. An old Yukidarumon stood there with three smaller versions, the old Yukidarumon was identified by wrinkles over his face and a mustache. "Get out, please, we'll give you anything!" "Easy there buddy, we aren't here to hurt you" V-Mon said"...Although if you have any food..."Uesuri bopped V-Mon on the head this time"...Fine, what's wrong with you Snowmon?"  
  
"..So you're not sent by IceDevimon!?" "IceDevimon? What're you talking about..we just accidentally stumbled across this island and we're looking for a way back home" Ryou said as Ken wandered into the room with Wormmon still on his shoulder "..IceDevimon? You mean one of the Hell Generals of SkullSatamon?" He blinked slightly "Yes..he ravages this town periodically, he then takes whatever he wants..it's getting around that time when he appears."  
  
A loud thumb was heard in the skies suddenly....and just as if timed perfectly from what the old Yukidarumon said, there was an evil laughter coming from nowhere"..We defeated the Tyrannomon and these guys need help, why don't we give em a hand?" Ken said...the Digivice beeping now.  
  
"..I dunno if we should get into this..it has nothing to do with us..I don't want to get involved anymore" Ryou said somewhat...Uesuri blinked, wondering what was up with his friend..and then the realization hit him. They had no way to home, and if they did all these journeys, did all these things to save this world...they would most likely end up giving up their lives. Maybe Ryou had the right idea...but he didn't understand why Ken was so willing to save a world he didn't even know about.  
  
V-Mon jumped off of Uesuri's shoulders and stormed through the door with Wormmon, Ken following and Uesuri doing the same. An icy cold body had it's back turned to them, his white wings ridged, with holes in them. He turned around slowly, showing a fanged grin..the creature looked like an ice devil in all sense of those two words. "...Oh damn, and just when I thought there wasn't going to be anymore resistance, you two should really give up, you'd' make nice slaves for the master..." IceDevimon wasn't an idiot..he knew a powerful breed of Digimon when he saw it..and these two were ancient types.  
  
"How about we save these guys? V-Mon Head!" V-Mon lowered his head and rocketed towards the IceDevimon, becoming nothing but a blue blur "Frost Claw!" IceDevimon let out, his left arm stretching out and growing in size, his grasp wrapping around V-mons head as he makes impact on the hand, not even hurting it. Ice Devimon threw him to the side as V-Mon crashed through the Igloo that Ryou was in..Ryou didn't want to get involved until he saw V- Mon fall through the roof. Ryou caught V-Mon, although stumbling, and sat down".....I think I see why Ken fights...they're like people..I'll fight, I'll be strong!"  
  
Out of the blue, the Igloo around him melted, the Yukidarumon looked around in fear, wondering what was going on until a large round object flowed from the center of what was once the room and landed in Ryou's hands. V-Mon muttered slightly, trying to stand up"..Digimental.."  
  
"Silk thread!" Wormmon proclaimed as a cocoon like layer surrounded his body with spikes sticking out. He bounced on the ground a few times and launched himself at IceDevimon, who merely yawned and let out the attack "Zero Freeze!". Wormmon suddenly hit the ground with a thump, frozen.  
  
"And what is this thing suppose to do...?" Ryou said confusingly "It's an ancient armor the Digimon used a long time ago..just call out Digimental Up! And it'll do all the rest.."V-Mon was finally standing up, tired, but wanting to continue the fight. Ryou nodded slightly and extended his arm "Digimental Up!" Suddenly the armor flew out of his hand and wrapped around V-Mons form.  
  
"V-Mon...armor evolve!" V-Mon let out the battle scream as his body was engulfed in armor, a large Dinosaur type, kind of like Tyrannomon only with orange skin was shown, and then a cybernetic version of him, finally, a warrior with horns and claws was shown. Fists punched from the sides of the flames, a red helmet with a spike appeared, and his legs extended, ending in red armor as well. It was a blood red color with flames around the body" The Miracle of Courage! Magnamon!"  
  
"Get him!" Ryou commanded, IceDevimon turning around to see the new threat"...Magnamon!?"he exclaimed and then flew back, barely avoiding the creature's punch. Magnamons eyes shined a fiery blue color. "So you finally evolved? No matter, Frost Claw!" IceDevimon said once again, his arm and claws growing in size as they propelled forward, Magnamon merely grabbed a hold of the claw in-between both of his armored finger tips" Explosion Rocket!" His body was suddenly engulfed in flames  
  
"No, no! Damnit all!" Suddenly, IceDevimons hand was no more, and only half of his arm was left, he growled slightly under his tone. "I can't lose like this! Zero Freeze!" large shards of ice surrounded Magnamon and tried to encase him, but merely melted because of his intense heat " Burning..."He exclaimed, flying up higher into the sky towards IceDevimon, who was now backing off in fear"No..no, I'll make you a deal! We can work together and take out SkullSatamon, we could rule this area together..what do you say pal..?"  
  
"I say this...to finish my attack, Jihad!" He finally let out, his bodies flames increases as he went Super Nova, a large ball of flames spreading around his body, outward, engulfing IceDevimon until the flames subdued and only vapors were left of him. Magnamon slowly landed on the ground, the armor leaving and flying into Ryou's pocket as a Digivice, similar to the one Ken had, appeared in his hand. Now a small blue Digimon which looked like a miniature version of V-Mon was left on the ground "...I used up to much energy..for those of you wondering, this if my Baby 2 form, Chibimon!"The small creature exclaimed and jumped on Ryou's head.  
  
"..So that means...I guess I won't be getting a Digimon after all.." Uesuri spoke in a saddened tone to himself, all he could do was watch the fight..until a jolt was sent through his body, it glowed a dark purple color..and then faded. Wormmon was finally unfrozen now after the defeat of IceDevimon and stared towards Uesuri"..No...don't feel bad, you're the most important member of the team! You just loaded IceDevimons data, so he won't be reborn ever!"  
  
"..Data? I don't understand" " I'll explain later...you guys need some rest..." The Yukidarumon gathered around them "Our Heroes, the chosen! We'll have a grand feast for you tonight and you can stay with us for the night!" The elder exclaimed, stepping forward. " And special thanks to you young one! Same to you Chibimon!" He said..which made V-Mon and Ryou blush slightly.  
  
Later that night, after all the partying, the boys once again found themselves sharing the same bed, wondering what was in store for them...Uesuri sighed slightly "Why can't I have a Digimon...?"  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Yes, I know Magnamon is a Golden armored Digimon, but for this fic, I decided to create a fire version of him instead of having V-Mon armor evolve into FlaDramon, why? You'll see. 


End file.
